Davianna Wallace's Assassin
|occupation = NYC Foot |affiliation = Eikichi Gotoh's New York City Foot Clan |species = |debut = }} Davianna Wallace's Assassin is a still-unnamed recurring character in Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. He is a New York City Foot loyal to Eikichi Gotoh. Biography This NYC Foot assassin makes his first identified appearance in , though he may have appeared unidentified as early as . When Davianna Wallace is being held hostage by Eikichi Gotoh, she finally escapes from the Ninja holding her by cunningly grabbing his and stabbing him with it. Eikichi orders a ninja to pursue and silence her as a witness. This assassin is probably not the same ninja Davianna stabbed, as he does not have the stab wound she inflicted. Davianna sprints a good distance away, but her assassin catches up and prepares to kill her with his . But Casey Jones rams him with his Hummer, knocking the ninja against a wall and presumably killing him. Casey and Renoir get out of the vehicle. Casey needs to join Michelangelo Hamato in battle, so he tells Renoir to stay with Davianna. But the assassin is not dead, and he gets up unnoticed and slashes Renoir's calves from behind. Renoir writhes in pain as Davianna desperately tries to get him back up. The assassin attempts a finishing blow on Renoir, but the young turtle manages to block with his . Davianna takes this opportunity to deliver a fierce soccer kick to the assassin's chin, but in the process her other foot trips over Renoir's shoulder. The assassin gets back up before she can, and nearly kills her when Renoir strikes him in the face with his tonfa. Renoir tells Davianna to run as he prepares to take on the assassin himself. But as Renoir faces the attacking ninja, he instead starts to panic and brace for an attack. When the assassin's katana strikes Renoir's tonfa, he finds that it's being supported from the other end by Davianna's hands. Renoir observes that the assassin is putting all his weight into his arms pushing the katana, so Renoir tells Davianna to let go of her end of the tonfa, and he shoves forward, causing the assassin to stumble back and fall onto his own katana blade. Renoir and Davianna watch as the now-still assassin lies in a pool of his own blood. In , Renoir and Davianna flee with Casey as NYPD officers Tony Howard and Eva Campbell arrive on the scene. Eikichi's surviving Foot Ninja flee the scene as well. Tony and Eva find the assassin lying on the ground still breathing, but they cannot investigate long before Karai's Foot Ninja arrive, incapacitate the two officers, and clean up the rest of the mess. The assassin reappears in , still alive, apparently seeking revenge on Renoir. Gallery * /Gallery Trivia * Davianna Wallace's Assassin keeps surviving near-death attacks that are mistakenly believed to have killed him. ** He is rammed by Casey Jones' Hummer, and lives. ** He falls on his own during his fight against Davianna and Renoir. Category:Characters Category:New York City Foot Clan Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Ninja